


So Subtle You Didn't Even Realize

by reeei



Series: McKirk drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is sick, Jim sees it as an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Subtle You Didn't Even Realize

**Author's Note:**

> For the [McKirk 30 Day Challenge](http://captainkirkmccoy.tumblr.com/post/75312085812/mckirk-30-day-challenge): Day 24. First date?   
> This is an edited version. The original one was posted [here](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/77915659944/mckirk-30-day-challenge).

Leonard had been sick for a week. He refused to take any meds or hypo because, “I need to fight a cold without them or I’ll end up like you with your allergy chaos.”

“That’s not why I have all those allergies, Bones, you know that.”

“Still.”

In other words, Leonard had been having a sore throat, running nose, sore muscle, headache, dizziness, fever for the past week.

 

 

He woke up on the eighth day at 3 pm with a sneeze. Then he announced in a hoarse voice that he’s all cleared, except for the sore muscle and sore throat.

"Bones, go back to sleep, I’ll make you a nice dinner when you wake up."

"Jim, I don’t think steaks or burgers are good for a recovering patient." Leonard squinted at Jim, clearly in doubt.

Jim rolled his eyes, “of  _course_  I know that, just go back to sleep, have a little faith.”

 

 

4 hours later, Leonard woke up to a wonderful smell.

"Jim? What is that smell?"

"Porridge, you want some?" Jim waves a spoon at Leonard.

"I thought you cooked it _for_ me." Leonard looked at Jim, puzzled.

"Maybe." Jim smirked. "Come on, go freshen up."

 

 

When Leonard left the bathroom, he heard some soft music playing, lights dimmed, there are even some candles around.

Jim stood up and pulled out the chair for Leonard.

Leonard stared at Jim. He smiled back innocently.

"Huh." Leonard finally huffed and sat down.

"Uh huh." Jim grinned and laid a napkin on Leonard's thighs.

 

 

Four months later, out of the blue, Leonard said, “you’re such a romantic, taking advantages of someone who clearly wasn’t in his right mind to think straight.”

Jim just beamed at him like a smug jerk he was.

"Straight? I hope not."


End file.
